The Oracle Bowl of Delphi
The Oracle Bowl of Delphi is the 20th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge The ancient kingdom of Lydia was rule by a very rich and very powerful king named Croësus. He had a lot of money, but wasn't very happy. He thought: "If I could conquer Persia, I would be the richest and most powerful man in the world, and that would make me happy." But before he attacked the Persians, he decided to ask the fortune teller at the Temple of Delphi if he was making the right decision. "O great fortune teller," he began, "if my armies attack Persia, what will happen?" The fortune teller sat in a three-legged bowl, munching on laurel leaves. She said: "If King Croësus attacks the Persians, a great empire will be destroyed." Croësus went home and promptly attacked Persia. The battle raged for fourteen days, but when it was over, Croësus had lost. By attacking the Persians, he HAD destroyed a great empire: his own. Years later, the Temple of Delphi was abandoned and everything inside was lost. Temple Games The Purple Parrots are 12-year-old Shane, who wants to be a marine biologist and would like to swim with dolphins (Kirk suggested he should watch Flipper), and 11-year-old Jacqueline, who likes to read teen magazines (mainly anything with Jeremy Jordan). The Silver Snakes are 13-year-old Mike, who plays golf, and 11-year-old Jamie, who wants to be a veterinarian and has a dog named Cobra. Roll off the Stone (Water Ramp) In the first game, Shane and Mike had to do this but working their way up a watery, slippery ramp with a boulder on their back until they got to the top and put the boulder in place. Whoever got the boulder all the way up the ramp first or whoever was closest to doing so after 60 seconds won. Shane completed the challenge with 0:32 left on the clock, thanks to "strong legs," as he put it, and earned the first half Pendant of Life for the Purple Parrots. Jeweled Eyes (Bungee Soap Mat) The second Temple Game featured more reconstruction, but this time, Jackie and Jamie had to replace the jewel eyes of two Temple statues, while fighting against bungee cords and trying to avoid slipping in the Mr. Bubbles. Jamie was still working on the first statue when time ended, but Jackie had place both eyes on one statue, earning another half Pendant for her team. At this point the score was 1-0 Purple Parrots. Temple of Delphi (Pulley Pillar) The players had to take turns putting the ringlike sections of a column on a pole. When time ended, each team had five rings on their respective column, so it was a tie and each team won the full Pendant. However, this meant that the Purple Parrots had two Pendants to the Silver Snakes' one and would be going to Olmec's Temple. Temple Run Shane did not mess around in this temple run. Promptly after Kirk's "GO" he raced up to the Room of the Three Gargoyles, pushed in the correct tongue, and started racing down the stairs when a Temple Guard finally caught him! He dead-ended at the end of the Troubled Bridge, but quickly retraced his steps and climbed down to the Cave of Sighs. He was eventually taken out in the Swamp. The second player... It would be a lie to say she knew what she was doing. She did not pay attention to where her partner had gone, and, as a consequence, wasted time looking for an opened door in each room. After sluggishly making it to the Dungeon, she took the ladder up to the Pirate's Cove, where she spent the last thirty-or-so seconds of the run learning the room's objective. Just as she put the torch in the correct pedestal, time ran out. Had Shane avoided the Room of the Three Gargoyles, this very well could've been a strong solo victory as the last Temple Guard was most likely in the Heart Room. Watch Episode Notes *This was the first episode where four consecutive teams (as announced in the opening of every episode) make it to the Steps of Knowledge. *This was the first episode where the Purple Parrots made it to Olmec's Temple. *This was the first time that someone attempts to do the alternate objective in the top corner room. Every time a contestant enters that room before this episode, it was from the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Purple Parrots Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout V Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs